


Pacifiers and Pirates

by Malum



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi Jongho-centric, Jongho is everyones baby and hes having a baby, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not everyone is excited about it but this is not a sad fic, Soft Choi Jongho, everyone is a pirate and they all love each other dearly, everyone is feeling some type of way about it, it's fluffy and nothing but self indulgent, no relationships are specific
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: This is a ongoing Choi Jongho centric fic where everyone is a pirate and Jongho gets pregnant. Everyone is super overprotective and Jongho isn't used to not be able not just do his own thing on the ship. This is about him dealing with his pregnancy and learning how to navigate the ship while no one even wants to consider him getting hurt anywhere.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mingomangomongo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingomangomongo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gleaming Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334520) by [mingomangomongo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingomangomongo/pseuds/mingomangomongo). 



Jongho was over it. 

The waves were rocking the Aurora violently, rain pelting down on the deck and worst of all he wasn’t allowed to do anything to help. Hongjoong was securing the sails and Seonghwa was doing something with the sails along with him. Who knew what the rest of the crew were doing, Yunho was probably doing something with the cargo and Wooyoung and San had long since been banned from helping during storms. Yeosang most likely was in the cabins somewhere probably just where Jongho couldn’t see him and Mingi was wrapped around Jongho. His long body holding the shorter male in place despite the fact that he wanted to be up and helping the others. Mingi slept like a rock, the storm not disturbing him at all. 

Usually Jongho would be up running around the deck in the storm, helping secure any loose cargo or doing anything that needed to be done before anything was lost to the sea. But since the last two moons Jongho had not been allowed to do anything on the ship. Everyone was considering him fragile since they discovered he was with a child. Jongho didn’t understand, sure he was with a child but that didn’t mean he couldn’t lift anything. Yeosang had long since barred him from doing any work, not even allowing him up onto the deck if the winds had picked up too much. 

“Mingi-ah, please I want up” Jongho whispered a little too loud in the room full of silence. The older had his arms wrapped around the youngest and had him lightly tucked into his chest. Usually this is a position that Jongho would stay in for hours especially since he wasn’t allowed to do much on the Aurora. However, since waking up to the storm and the ship rocking all around was twisting Jongho’s stomach into all types of upset. He wanted to be able to just say it was an upset stomach but he knew realistically that it was the pregnancy. 

Mingi wasn’t moving but Jongho had more that decided he was. Pushing Mingi’s arms off him and scooting forwards, Jongho pulled himself off of the cot. Right now he knew it wasn’t hard for him to get up and that it would only get worse but the youngest knew it would only get worse.  
Walking up to the deck Jonho was prepared for the long arms that seemed to instantly wrap around him. Yunho immediately pulled Jongho into his side.  
“Who let you up here, little brat” Yunho was quick to ask and Jongho sighed. 

“I have walking legs, I let myself up here thank you” he grumbled but allowed the giant to hug him. 

“Working legs and orders to stay away from the deck during storms” Yunho laughed before calling out for the captain. 

Hongjoong looks over from the sail and upon seeing the maknae a cross look came upon his face. Jongho felt his heart stop a little, the captain looked so upset about seeing the maknae on the deck. He didn’t want to be a bother, the storm was settling down some and he wanted the fresh air. As much as he loved Mingi and waking up in his arms it was a suffocating feeling and the fresh air was what he really needed to feel better. The captain would probably argue and say ‘It’s too dangerous for you up here, you need to go below deck’. Jongho felt a knot form at the back of the throat at the single thought. 

“Do I need to say anything” the Captain was quick to ask and Jongho just shook his head. He didn’t want the lecture, he just didn’t want to be trapped below deck where he felt suffocated and useless. The lecture from the captain would help all of nothing. He knew they were just trying to protect him but he felt so useless. What was the point of being kept on the ship if he could do all of nothing to help the other members of the crew. 

“Can I please stay up here, I’ll stay out of sight. Someone can sit here and make sure I don't do anything wrong but please, please let me stay up here” Jongho begged to the hardened ideas of the captain. 

Hongjoong sighed looking down at the youngest mate of his crew. He didn’t want Jongho on the deck. It wasn’t because he didn’t trust the youngest and he did miss having him on the deck but he was so worried about the youngest. Being with a child was something so special and never had a member of Aurora been able to be with a child. He just wanted the youngest to be safe, but the face the youngest was making really did make his heart hurt. He didn’t want him to be upset but his safety would always be the first priority. 

“No Jongho, it isn’t safe for you to be up here” The captain eventually responded much to Jonghos distress. He felt his heart drop and tried his hardest to keep his eyes from watering. He didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to be stuck below deck like always. He couldn’t disobey his captain though, this man had risked so much to take care of him. He wouldn’t disobey him like that. 

Jongho turned around and slowed started the trek to go back below deck. Yunho slowly let his grip on the youngest go. He didn’t want to watch Jongho go below deck, he could see just how much Jongho was going insane below deck but he didn’t want the youngest to get hurt either. Hoonjoong was really just doing the right thing to keep him safe, a baby aboard the Aurora would be amazing and Jongho will be an amazing mother. It just threw off the whole crew, no one was expecting anyone to get pregnant much less the ‘macho man’ youngest. Sure Hongjoong was being a little overprotective but really Jongho was everyone’s baby. He was the youngest, they had been around to watch him grow. He was gonna have a kid, that was dangerous. So much could go wrong during this pregnancy especially with being pirates.

Watching the kid slowly make his way go below deck Yunho could feel his heart break. It was for the best but poor Jongho looked like he would rather die than go below deck. 

Jongho felt like crying, he hated this so much. He used to be the one climbing into the Crows Nest during storms to help direct the ship, now he wasn’t even allowed to be on deck during strong winds. It’s like the whole crew was just holding him hostage below deck. All because he was pregnant, he hated it. In this crew he felt like the baby had more rights than him on the ship, no one was worried about if Jongho was alright, they just assumed as long as the baby was alright Jongho was alright. 

He hated it, not wanting to go back to where Mingi was hopefully still sleeping; Jongho dropped into a knell and let the tears fall. He was so over this, Was it worth having a child if he wasn’t allowed to do anything? It was like as soon as he got pregnant everyone could make better choices than him. No one wanted to listen to anything he got to say. It was like he was nothing more than a carrier for this kid. He hated it. He felt so foreign in his own body.  
Jongho wasn’t upset to be pregnant, don’t misunderstand. He was proud to be able to carry a child and was excited to do so but everyone was treating him so weird now. He wasn’t allowed to do anything he used to and everyone was so overprotective. He couldn’t even sleep alone. Seonghwa often slept with him and if not Seonghwa than Wooyoung. Wooyoung never wanted to sleep with anyone other than San or Yeosang, despite all the 8 member crew being in relationships together the three of them were so close than usually didn’t change up sleep arrangements for anyone. Now typically Jongho had a Wooyoung sleeping with him, the older usually had an arm wrapped Jongho and was curled into him breathing on his neck. 

Jongho let a bitter smile come onto his face, despite everyone being all over him they had yet to notice that he was starting to show. It was really only a small amount, it just looked like he overate but to Jongho it was everything. He really was going to have a child, the small swell of his stomach showing him just how little the crew really paid attention to him. It was slightly obvious in his clothes and he had yet to steal larger ones from anyone else right now. They all needed their clothes so much more than him, they were actually working on the Aurora. He wasn’t doing anymore more than being a burden for the others so there was no way he would be willing to borrow anyone else’s clothes right now. 

He wasn’t going to let his distress be obvious to everyone around him on the ship. Jongho stood up with a small sigh and hesitated on what to do next. He didn’t want to go below deck, it was a miserable experience and he had enough of it but he wasn’t allowed on deck. He didn't really have an idea on what he wanted to do at that moment, should he risk being yelled at and go back above deck? 

Picturing Hongjoong’s face Jongho sighed and slowly started his trek back down below the deck. He wanted nothing less than to stay above deck, he would even accept someone holding him the entire time. He just wanted to be in the fresh air right now. He felt awful, full of stuffy air, his hips were throbbing and his stomach was still in his throat and he wasn’t even allowed up on deck. 

They said he couldn’t be on deck but no one had ever said he had to go to the cabins, Jongho slowly made his way down to Cargo. At least there he could be alone. Most likely no one had anything they needed so the youngest maybe would be able to lay down and attempt to go back to sleep without anyone holding down. Who knew maybe the floor would ease some of the ache of his hips. Jongho settled down on his black, a quiet sigh escaping him as his back pressed flat on the floor. Closing his eyes he settled down and laid still until he was able to drift to sleep, pressed in a unlit corner of the cargo storage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, not everyone is excited about a pregnancy but some talk of miscarriage exists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: miscarriage  
> No miscarriage is going to happen in this work but its discussed so keep that in mind. Every chapter that has it will have this note at front

Mingi awoke with a groan, the cold nipping at the large man leaving him confused. Hadn’t he fallen asleep wrapped around Jongho? He was pretty sure that he had settled for a nap with the youngest when all the other members had started worrying about the incoming storm? Mingi hadn’t wanted the youngest to be alone during the storm (Maybe he just wanted an excuse to sleep with the youngest but he was always so soft and pliant when he was tired which was often nowadays. Who wouldn’t love that?) 

The bed was clearly cold so Jongho hadn’t been around for a good period of time but the older boy just bit back a sigh. The youngest had been so reserved nowadays, he never wanted to talk to anyone about anything. It’s like he couldn’t figure out his place in the crew anymore. 

Mingi wanted to say he understood, he really did but he didn’t. He had never gone from being a vital member of the crew to someone who wasn’t even allowed on deck. He didn’t quite agree with what the other members were doing but he did understand, he just didn’t quite agree with how extreme they were. 

Despite being the maknae Jongho had never been treated as much. He was typically treated as equals to the 99 line at the youngest, he never was barred from doing things on the crew. Even when he was injured he was still allowed to do more than Jongho typically was now. 

It made Mingi’s heart ache for the youngest, he looked so distressed and unhappy all the time but everyone just wanted him to be safe. They loved the youngest so much, and he was with a child. Being pirates could be so dangerous, Mingi knowing that himself. When was new to the crew Mingi had received an injury that left him unable to do many things on the Aurora. Other captains would have thrown him aboard as nothing but a liability but Hoonjoong and Seonghwa had decided that the tall boy was someone worth keeping a crew mate. Seeing as he was the one who knew the most about what it was like, Mingi had decided that it was job to try to offer the most comfort as he could to the youngest and he tried to do that. 

Clearly he was failing seeing as the tallest didn’t even know where the youngest was. Mingi stood up and started journeying above deck. Most likely Jongho wasn’t there but maybe the others had decided that the waters were calm enough for the youngest to rest on deck. He didn’t feel the Aurora rocking or anything trying to throw him abroad so the storm had to have passed by now. 

On deck was a sight to behold causing the tall boy to bite back a laugh. Six members were running around. Clearly Mingi wasn’t the only one who wasn’t sure where the youngest was but Mingi wasn’t too worried about it. Jongho was resilient at best and stubborn at worst, if he wanted a chance to escape to himself he deserved a chance to get it. It’s not like he could really do anything but go above or below deck. Jongho wouldn’t go above deck, Yeosang had been very specific about keeping the youngest out of the crows nest and Yunho had been the one to take that the most seriously despite Seonghwa being the so called ‘mom’ of the group. That really left the youngest to be in the Cargo hold which wasn’t the safest place on ship but if that’s where he wanted to be Mingi wasn’t anyone to stop him.  


“Looking for anyone?” Mingi called out to the others stepping on deck and six heads all snapped to him. It caused nothing but amusement for the tall boy. Everyone stayed worked up to the point where they failed to use common sense with the youngest.

“How do you lose a whole person on a ship, it isn’t even that big of a ship” Seongwha bit back and received a glare from the captain in return. Sure it wasn’t a big ship but it fit all eight members of the crew well enough. No one was cramped and they all agreed there was reason to add more to the crew where the eight of them had it handled. 

“Clearly it’s big enough if we lost the youngest” Hongjoong remarked causing the oldest to level the captain a icy. The attitude wasn’t needed right now, Jongho was with none of them on the ship after a storm excuse him for being a little stressed. 

Yeosang and San were the two who seemed the most unconcerned that the youngest wasn’t within sight of anyone in the ship. They were also the two who typically were the most level headed so it made sense that they had probably used logic to guess where the youngest had hidden away too. 

Yunho was ruled by nothing more than his overprotective streak for the youngest. If ever asked him about it he would never say it but the tallest had clearly taken a strong liking to the youngest and had been the first to tell him about his attraction to the youngest. It had caused them to form a bond that many would even both on and off ship. The two of them together manning the cannons left others staring after the Aurora in fear if they were alive to stare at it after running into the small but dearly ship. 

Wooyoung was the unknown card. Sometimes he acted like the youngest was someone he couldn’t stand and would do nothing more than roll his eyes at every remark he made. Those were usually the nights that the others would find Wooyoung and Jongho tangled in each other in the bunks. Other times he would spend the whole day doing nothing more than trailing the youngest never letting him out of sight. If you asked him about it he wouldn’t say anything more than ‘Jongho, I don’t know anyone named Jongho’. It was a lost cause and no one was willing to try and understand it anymore. 

Seonghwa proved his role as the mother almost a concerning amount despite the fact that he wasn’t a mother and was hopelessly in love with not only Jongho but also all 7 members of the crew. That didn’t make Jongho any less special to the oldest. He would never admit to the others but Jongho really was his baby. The youngest had not only been the last one to join the others as crew but was also the most reserved. It was like he felt like he didn’t have a place in the crew and wanted to prove himself through his strength and usefulness to the others. 

Seonghwa had tried so hard to get the youngest to understand just how important he was to the others. It didn’t matter what role he did on the crew, he had tried to use Mingi as an example. Sure the tall boy didn’t do much as a crew member but the others didn’t love him any less. No one would love Jongho anyless if he didn’t try to do everything for the crew himself. Seongwha thought that they had finally got the youngest to understand that but it was like as soon as he discovered he was with a child he fell back into that mindset. Seongwha hated that. He wanted nothing more than for the youngest to realize just how important he was to the others. They didn’t get into a relationship with the youngest because he was a good crew member, they got into a relationship with the youngest because they loved him even if he was dense as a rock and too independent for his own good. 

He tried so hard to keep an eye on the youngest for that reason. He wanted nothing more than to make sure he was happy and taken care of. That was how he had ended up as a first mate to the short captain of the Aurora. It was a job he took seriously, what kind of first mate would he be if he didn’t take care of the crew. Hongjoong and he had an unspoken rule, Hongjoong took care of the ship and Seongwha took care of the people on it. It was understandable that he was upset his youngest was missing. 

Hongjoong was upset but for a different reason than the others. He knew the youngest wasn’t missing, Jongho knew his way around the ship. If he chose to hide around the ship it was because he wanted to and as someone who liked to do the same Hongjoong would never rat on the youngest. He just didn’t want to be the reason why he felt like he needed to and remembering the look on the youngest’s face earlier when the storm was dying down he knew he was the reason. 

He hadn’t told the youngest to get off deck because he didn’t want him up there. He really did not want anything more than to be able to patrol his ship with all the members of the crew around him but the youngest was so fragile right now. He was so early into his pregnancy, what if something on the ship happened to cause him to lose his child? It was a child of love between all eight members of the ship despite who the father of the child was. He really just wanted the best for him. Knowing Jongho if he lost this pregnancy he would do nothing but blame himself. As a captain could Hongjoong allow that to happen to his youngest? Not even as a captain but as a lover? He really just wanted the best for the youngest and keeping him safe was his first priority. 

San didn’t really know how he felt about Jongho right now. Sure he loved the youngest and he loved babies but something about Jongho having a baby felt wrong. Maybe it was because they were pirates, was it right to bring a child into the life they had? Every week they endured something new, sometimes other pirates who wanted revenge for something the crew of Aurora didn’t even remember other times it was capital ships who wanted the pirates of the seas to disappear. Either way it was a life of nothing but danger and they were going to bring a child into it. It left a queasy feeling in his throat and tried hard to just ignore it even though no one could with the way everyone was treating the youngest. It almost made him sick, the display of clear favoritism for the youngest. Where was the equality in this relationship, sure San loved him more than anything but right now he could barely look at the youngest without disgust curling in his gut. 

Yeosang himself didn’t know how he felt about anything right now. WIth the youngest carrying a child, he felt nothing but confusion. He loved Jongho so much, and wanted nothing but the best for him but what was happening. They were pirates, their lives were nothing but stress and injury. They were constantly avoiding getting killed or injured. Yeosang wanted this child, almost too much but something in his gut told him that they weren't going to get a child. The crew of the Aurora were not deserving of it, something was going to happen and Jongho was going to lose his child. 

Yeosang wasn’t god, he couldn’t determine how this pregnancy would go. He just knew he was the closest to a medic that Aurora had and so he could do as much as he could to keep it from being Jongho’s fault. Maybe that would save the youngest some guilt when the inevitable happened.


	3. Chapter 3

That was what led to the current situation that the youngest was in. After waking up on the floor of the cargo storage to no one Jongho took a minute to recap on his current life. He was in a relationship between seven pirates on a ship that was constantly being attacked and pregnant. What had his life become? 

When he joined the crew of the Aurora this was nothing like what he had in mind. He had just joined because he wanted off of his small island where nothing new ever happened. He didn’t have some tragic backstory, he was nothing more than a boy who wanted to see beyond the limit of his island. It took some begging but eventually he found a crew that was willing to accept him and Jongho boarded the Aurora with no glimpses to what he was leaving behind him. 

Was it the right choice? How was anyone to know? One can’t live life worried about the right or wrong choices. It’s about the experience that’s why Jongho always wanted to be able to explore and see more of life than just the island he was on. That’s why he wanted to be a pirate; it was about the experience. 

A bitter chuckle escaped Jongho along with a few tears leaking out of his eyes. This was certainly the experience wasn’t it. Rather than a life of excitement getting to see new things he was nothing but a kid, expecting a kid with seven pirates on a small pirate ship where he wasn’t even allowed on deck to see the sea. Surely they would get tired of having Jongho on the Aurora, he had earned his place by showing what a vital member of the crew he was. He could do almost any position on the ship, watching silently to learn from those who had the experience. 

A harsh sob escaped his throat and Jongho couldn’t help the despair he felt. This wasn’t the experience he wanted. He wanted a life of adventure and seeing more and now he wasn’t allowed to do anything. He would be left alone by others and have a child, he wouldn't get to learn anything about being a pirate. This really was changing his whole life. Another bitter laugh escaped his throat. What was he thinking obviously this was changing his whole life. He had never prepared to have a child. Had he really ever prepared for anything? 

Jongho just lived his life to live, he never thought that far into anything. He was always about the experience that's where he had always placed the value. If he died along the way he had always just considered what it was meant to be. To be fair though Jongho did experience so many things as a pirate before getting pregnant. 

First the relationship was nothing Jongho had ever prepared for. To fall in love with not one but seven other men but pirates? A small smile crossed Jongho’s face despite the tears that continued to fall down his face. This was something that when the novelty of having him on ship wore off he would treasure forever. 

Despite all the fear that Jongho had about having a child he couldn't help the small swell of happiness that he felt at doing it. He wanted to raise a child with someone he loved and he had seven people who loved him to do it until they got tired of him. Who knew how long that would take? Was It wrong that he didn’t want to milk it? 

Milking it would make him feel nothing like a burden to others despite the fact that it was someone’s child that he was having. He didn’t want to be a burden, he had always been someone who showed their value and worked for their keep. Despite the fact that he could do everything that he used to do he wasn’t allowed to and was just causing extra stress to the others. 

“Are you here to ruin my life” Jongho whispered to the small bump he was sporting with a wet laugh. Even if this was here to ruin his life he welcomed it with hesitant but willing arms. It really was a tiny bump, nothing considerable. It just looked like he might have had a habit of drinking every night and it showed. Most probably wouldn’t even look at it and assume it for what it was. 

If getting up from the beds had caused a small groan getting up from the floor of the cargo storage was nothing but whimpers. Laying flat had helped his hips for the time being but dear lord he felt it getting up. It felt like someone had a vice on his hips and were just pulling them apart as he stood but knowing the others no one was thinking about where he went.They were just thinking about how he wasn’t there. 

Is this why he was a part of the crew? Because he had enough common sense to think instead of just running on emotions?

Standing at the edge of the deck Jongho looked out at the seven on the deck. All seven were in nothing more than chaos. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were in a deep discussion that involved holding Mingi hostage and Yunho was in the Crow’s nest. Somehow Yeosang was crammed in there with him and it looked like he hated nothing more. It caused a smile to flicker across Jongho’s face. Yeosang always looked miserable, it could be considered a charming point but it was more stressful than anything. He always looked like he didn’t want anything to do with anyone and it had caused more than one insecurity for the youngest. 

The trouble due were together; San and Wooyoung were sitting at the edge of the deck where they could see out into the water. It didn’t seem like they were too interested in the water however, both boys were looking at the youngest and he hesitated. Jongho wanted to go over to the two both with the look on their faces as they looked at Jongho. It was something that sent a chill down his spine. This was it, this is exactly what he was worried about. Words weren’t needed with eyes that cold staring at him. 

He couldn’t help the tears that rose to his eyes as he looked at the two of them. Was this going to be the start of the end? They would tell the others and spread the disdain for Jongho. A soft sob ripped from his throat and he turned to go back to the bunks. Everyone was enjoying themselves on the deck, Jongho would only upset everyone and ruin the fun. He couldn’t do that to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Wooyoung watched the youngest with a solemn look on his face. He didn’t know what was up with Jongho. The youngest had looked so upset to see him sitting with San but for what? The two of them were always wrapped into each other. It was their thing, they were always together, hell they had even been together when they joined the Aurora.

“What the hell is his problem? '' San scoffed and Wooyoung looked over than the other 99 liner with a flat look. That was a stupid question? Clearly they were his problem but who knows why?

“I guess us” Wooyoung let a pout cross his face. It might not seem like it but he did love the youngest, he just had to keep his edge up. Can’t have everyone thinking the Aurora is nothing but soft. They were pirates after all, Wooyoung didn’t want to be the reason that they had a target on their backs. 

“I don’t know how we're the problem? He’s the one who got pregnant and is attempting to keep it’ San huffed and Wooyoung turned his head. What did he just hear? That couldn’t be right? San was always talking about how much he loved Jongho and he was the one who had tried to talk others into stealing a baby? And now he was out here acting like he wanted nothing to do with his boyfriend just because he got pregnant? What the hell?

“What the fuck are you talking about San. You really think out of all of us Jongho would be the one to want to be pregnant? Jongho? The one who doesn’t know what to do with kids?” Wooyoung emphasised. They both knew that Jongho wasn’t the one who had wanted a child. None of them expected anyone to be able to have a kid? It wasn’t like there was a way to know who could get pregnant and who couldn’t, Jongho had been the unlucky one to get pregnant and to Wooyoung it was obvious he was unhappy. 

Wooyoung wasn’t sure how he felt about it to be honest. He didn’t love it but he didn’t hate it? He was just off about it? He was more worried about Jongho than anything. He and the youngest had multiple conversations about the roles they had on the ship even before discovering Jongho was pregnant. The youngest was someone always nervous about being vulnerable and clearly he was right to be. Poor Jongho with San taking that attitude. Everyone was having a hard time adjusting to new things, San wasn’t special in this situation. 

The slightly older boy just rolled his eyes. Obviously Jongho was out here trying to gain sympathy for getting pregnant. It wasn’t San’s fault that he was choosing to keep a kid, that was all Jongho and he didn’t want to deal with the selfish youngest right now. 

“Whatever” San rolled his eyes and Wooyoung untangled himself from the older. He didn’t want to deal with San’s attitude and he wanted to check on the younger. Jongho had looked really upset and Wooyoung didn’t want the youngest to feel more isolated than he probably already felt. 

Finding Jongho in the bunks felt like a stab in Wooyoung’s heart. The youngest looked awful, Wooyoung had seen him at sunrise. What had happened to the youngest between now and then? His eyes swollen and his whole face was puffy. It was obvious that the younger had been crying for a while now. Was Wooyoung the only one who noticed how upset the younger was? He made a mental note to talk with the others about this, It wasn’t fair to just let the younger suffer. 

“Jongho-ah, you wanna tell hyung what’s wrong?” Wooyoung cooed knowing it wouldn’t get him any answers. Jongho hated being reminded he was the youngest, but it did cause a sad smile to flicker across the youngest face and that was all Wooyoung wanted. 

He curled his small body into the space by the younger and shoved his face into the youngest’s neck. He always loved laying with Jongho and the youngest allowed himself to grab onto the older and hold him. It brought the two of them some comfort and Jongho allowed the tears to continue to drip down his face quietly. 

“Do you hate me?” Jongho whispered and Wooyoung immediately tensed. Why would the younger think that anyone hated him? Had they really done that bad of a job communicating that the pirate thought no one loved him anymore?

“Should I hate you?” Wooyoung asked and Jongho let out a wet laugh. He was ruining their life right now, getting pregnant on a pirate ship? He was nothing but a liability to the others. Everyone should hate him right now. 

Jongho closed his eyes and let out a deep breath “There is gonna be a kid on a pirate ship, you didn't think that’s worth hating me over? No one planned this? I’m ruining everything” Jongho bit out with a bitter laugh. How was this what his life had become? Negative thoughts were just running rampant through his head. 

“I mean it would have been nice if you told anyone that you were planning on getting pregnant. I’m sure you knew and planned it out just you thought it would be fun” Wooyoung remarked, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. 

“Obviously you didn’t plan it Jongho, you didn’t do it on purpose. These aren't the kind of things you plan, these are the kind of things that just happen” Wooyoung tried to comfort the youngest. It was clear that the inner turmoil the youngest was experiencing was something no one expected. As an older boyfriend it was part of Wooyoung’s job to offer comfort when it was needed and it was clear apparently one would else would be helping the youngest. 

“I just feel so bad over, I’ve been in this relationship for less than a year and I’m already messing everything up for everyone. A baby? Introducing a baby? No one is prepared for this” Jongho mumbled refusing to look at Wooyoung. 

The eldest felt his heart clench, his poor baby. They really had been neglecting the youngest weren't they? “I’m so sorry baby, I think we all need to have a conversation. Not one with just you and I but one with one with all eight of us” Wooyoung responded.

A pout crossed the youngest face. Wooyoung was right. It was important that they all talked about the future and what was going on with their relationship and role on the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

San sat outside the cabins listening to the relationship between the youngest and next youngest guilt eating at his mind. He was so busy thinking about kids would affect the whole crew he didn't think about the situation that the youngest was in. Jongho was someone who didn’t expect to ever have a kid and San just placed the blame on him without even thinking. He was so caught up in the idea of the Aurora crew raising a baby the way that he was raised that he never even thought about the fact that Jongho might be worrying about the same things as him. It made the typically energetic pirate stop and settle. 

Wooyoung was right, all eight of them needed to sit down and talk to each other. It seemed like the whole crew was unsure of what the steps that needed to be taken were.  
This was a new experience. No one had expected any of the eight crew to ever be with child, so everyone was treading new waters at the moment. San had been selfish to act as if Jongho wanted to deal with this more than anyone. 

Standing up with a sigh the dark haired boy prepared to get the others. This was a conversation that all eight of them were needed for. Two of them were always there preparing for the conversation and they might as well gather the other 5 so that they can all talk about this together. 

Finding the other crew members was never something hard to do. With all the change on ship, Laughter followed the crew of Aurora like no other. For being a pirate ship, they tended to miss the blood and gore of the seas and instead were surrounded by love and each other. It left a smile on San’s face, the members of this ship had become important like no other. San wouldn’t leave it for the world. 

For San to refuse Jongho over a pregnancy, he was asing Jongho to leave this life. He would be telling him that an unborn child was more important than Jongho himself to San. It made bile rise in his stomach, San didn’t deserve this crew. He thought so lowly of the other and was willing to risk their entire relationship on a preconceived notion that he had no proof of all because San was too stubborn to talk to one of his lovers. 

He never felt so small. 

“Ah I think we should all go to the bunks, We haven't talked about anything with Jongho and the longer we put off the conversation the more upset he’s going to keep getting” San announced to the crew before him. 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa automatically looked up towards the young pirate speaking. It wasn’t often San chose to be so serious and his tone with certainly somber in that moment. Usually the young pirate was bursting with life but in this moment he looked like he was close to bursting with tears. 

Yeosang seemed more willing to argue but seemed to stop himself. Was it really worth it to argue just because he didn't want to have a serious conversation? The youngest of Aurora clearly didn’t want to do anything but he was still in this situation regardless. Not just as a lover but as someone who valued Jongho it was important that he offered the support he could to the youngest. 

Mingi didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to have deep conversations about his feelings. No where was that part of the description when he decided he was gonna be a pirate, it was supposed to be blood and bounty but he didn’t really mean to fall in love with anyone on the crew either especially not the youngest and last to join. 

When he had joined the crew however, he was just so shy. It’s like Jongho didn’t know any words but yes captain. That’s all the boy ever said, he didn’t worry about if he was going to hate the task assigned the youngest just did it. More than once Mingi had seen the younger keep going while looking like he was going to collapse. Sue him for falling in love with that kind of deviation and commitment. 

Yunho seemed to be the most willing but that was to be expected. The older was always more sensitive to the youngest and watching Jongho lose the spark that the youngest had found on the Aurora was knocking the tall pirate in the chest. The tallest pirate didn’t bother responding to San but was the first to head towards the bunks where he knew the two youngest were. 

When the six other mates of the Aurora came into the bunks Jongho didn’t know what to do. He was wrapped up in the arms of his clingy elder and Wooyoung had made it clear he didn’t intend to let go of the youngest but that didn’t stop Jongho from trying. He knew this was a conversation that needed to happen but did it have to be right now. It was still so early on, he only had the faintest hint of a bump. Well it was maybe a little more than a hint but to the untrained eye it din’t look like anything so they had plenty of moons to come before they really had to have a discussion. 

The captain leveled his youngest with a look, one that spoke more than he would ever say with words and Jongho gave up resisting. He was going to be forced to have this conversation even if he didn’t want it, Hongjoong made that clear with his face alone. “We really are going to talk about his right now” the youngest asked with a pout clear in his voice and the eldest couldn't help the smile 

His cute little Jongho would never be anything but, despite the maknae saying he was tough and wasn’t a baby he was. That was alright. Seonghwa loved having his baby aboard and having the honor of having a baby aboard the Aurora was nothing short of a blessing to the oldest. He was sure when he gained his sea legs a family with children was a dream he was leaving behind.  
“Yeah baby, I think it's time we all talk about this. Right now it’s not too dangerous but it's going to be more dangerous as you get further along and we need to have plans ready for when that occurs” the oldest mutters stepping forwards and running a hand through the youngest’s hair.

Jongho was ashamed at how he leaned into the touch like a touch starved dog. 

“I want it noted that I don’t want to have this conversation” the second tallest pirate grumbled and seven pairs of eyes all landed on Mingi. The pirate just rolled his eyes “It’s the truth” he grumbled but didn’t complain when hands smacked him in the back of the head. 

“I want to have it. We haven’t talked about anything and no one has heard each other's understanding of what is happening. Plus someone here thinks everyone hates him for some reason” Wooyoung grumbled but stayed pressed to where he couldn’t see the youngests face. He didn’t need to, he could feel the younger tense and try to pull away from him but Wooyoung refused to let his grip on the youngest up. He just ran his hands further down and locked his fingers around Jongho’s waste and let his hands rest at the small swell of the youngests stomach. 

At Wooyoung’s statement cries of outburst came from every member, no one realizing just how bad the youngest was struggling in the moment. The loudest came from the one overhearing the conversation earlier, pain striking his heart. Jongho did have the right to feel that way because for a moment San did, he allowed his fear to overcome his love for the youngest and was willing to let that fear turn into hate of the youngest. God San was a literal representation of his fears. 

“I’m so sorry Jongho, I treated you like you were dirt for being with a child but I didn’t even think of your feelings on the situation. I failed to think of the fact that you're so young and you're new to this life, you probably didn’t want to be with a child either and now you are” the boy sobbed throwing himself on the ground. 

Jongho watched San sob on the floor with silent tears dripping down his face. The youngest was conflicted. He wanted to sit there and comfort the older and say that it was alright and he forgave him but he just didn’t. San had acted if the youngest got pregnant to trap the crew in a relationship and that showed just how much he trusted the other. It really confirmed the thinking that while Jongho was technically in a relationship with San just as much as the others, his relationship with San was really to convenience the others. It’s not because Jongho didn’t love the older but maybe the older never fell in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really don't have a direction for this but since we're getting to more or less the climax of the drama for Jongho where do you think I should go with this? I have ideas for maybe a sequel where it's just oneshots of Ateez with Jongho's baby and after that I'm considering writing another fic that takes place in this same story line of Hongjoong and Yunho having a bad freaking time with a good ending?


	6. Chapter 6

The thought hurt. 

His hyung that he had put so much effort into getting to know and finding balance in a relationship with clearly didn’t hold the same love that the youngest did. 

“You know why I joined a pirate crew. I wanted adventure, I wanted freedom. I want to explore places I’ve never been. I want to fight, I wanted treasure. Where do you think I would plan for a child like that?” Jongho bit out, his voice thick but unrelenting. “I’m completely new here. None of this is anything I ever wanted to deal with?” This wasn’t the life he wanted either but that didn’t mean he was willing to give it up. Maybe, he would find himself without a crew or a ship or find himself back to a simple life full of mundane things but that doesn’t mean that he would be unhappy. The idea of a child running around him looking like one of the members of the Aurora would just have to be enough if that's all he got to keep. 

“Woah, I think we all might be a little upset right now so I’m just going to run my mouth” ever the eloquent Yunho put in interrupting the tense atmosphere. “I’m really happy about this honestly. I mean yeah it’s more than a little dangerous to have someone pregnant on board much less a pirate of the Aurora but I still think it’s great. Think about it, we’re all in this relationship and we’re all loyal to this relationship so there is no reason for us to not continue the next step which is a family. Yeah none of us might have thought it would happen but it still did so I see no reason to not thank the gods and keep it” Yunho rambled, a faint blush coating his cheeks. It always struck him to reveal just how important the others were to him for some reason. It’s not like they didn’t know, the large pirate was always looking for ways to show others his love but that didn’t make it any less nerve racking to say out loud. 

Yeosang’s deep voice runs out “I know being so harsh on you is awful. We’re strict and don’t let you do anything you used to do but you realize how dangerous you ran yourself? You ate when you needed to and we’re always right back to work. You pushed limits your body set to protect you, I’m not willing to risk letting you get hurt. Losing you would lose a piece of me, and I can’t bear to let that happen when it’s so preventable if you would realize we want you on this crew because of you. It’s not just because you can lift heavy things or aim fair away but because it’s you doing it Choi Jongho'' the solem male answered and Jongho couldn’t stop the tears that followed with that statement. 

“I didn’t do all that because I had too though. I like working constantly and maybe my body tired before I was ready but that was because I was still into the rhythm that goes into being a pirate. There isn’t some class you can take that prepares you for this kind of lifestyle. We learn by doing and I want to and I liked having a role and something to be doing instead of just sitting around being useless” The youngest responded, tears still dripping down his face but less motivated by his hurt. “I hate not being able to do anything on the ship at all. I can’t even go on deck without someone panicking. I'm going to get hurt. I’m not dying, I’m pregnant. I feel completely useless and I hate it so much”. 

The hurt came to a head and Jongho was overcome with tears. He was finally telling them what his issue was with how things were going and Seongwha wanted to say he was shocked. He wanted to be amazed that Jongho felt all these types of ways about himself but really he wasn’t. From what he knew of the youngest, he was someone who lived off being useful. Jongho wasn’t someone who came to someone to talk about how they felt. Typically that was Wooyoung's job but it seemed all the time San was spending with him was wearing off. Jongho let someone know they were important by showing them, he was quick to be helping with the jobs around seemingly because he liked being helpful for those he loved. 

He didn’t want the sweet words or longing looks that usually went with relationships, He wanted to be able to offer others the stability he knew he wanted and receive it in return. 

Jongho didn't rely on sweet words the way Hongjoong wanted to hear them whispered to them, he relied on stability, a unmoving force on a moving ship. Being excluded from his jobs and being treated like he needed to be babied was doing nothing but hurting him, and it took the youngest breaking down for them to realize that.


End file.
